0.76
Version 0.76 was released in May 2006. =Version 0.76= What's New/Changed - Taxi Drivers / Limo Drivers If you chose these classes, and are in a taxi or a limo, type /taxi fare to go on duty and set a fare (optional, will set default fare if you don't set one). Type /taxi again to go off duty and stop charging people. Taxi and Limo drivers on duty are GREEN on the map, but if they become wanted they cannot collect fares anymore. If you aren't in a taxi or a limo, type /taxi or /limo to request a taxi or a limo. - Selling cars. Certain cars can be sold by suspects. When you enter a vehicle that can be sold, a message will be displayed. Bring the car to the crane at the docks in SF and type /sell. - Locking / Unlocking cars. Type /lock to lock your car or /unlock to unlock it. These functions don't work if you're in the car. - Different police dept. entrance for suspects / higher wanted level if you kill a cop or steal a cop car. Suspect should not go in the police parking lot (considered a crime) - Bribing cops. Suspects can bribe a cop by typing /bribe nick amount near the cop. If the cop accepts your bribe, your wanted level will go down, and you will be protected from the law for a certain amount of time. This means that your wanted level won't increase even if you commit minor crimes near a cop. Killing a cop always increases your wanted level, no matter what. - San Andreas Lottery. Yes, that's right, you can play the lottery... Type /lotto number to chose a number for the day. A new number is picked at 18:00 every day. If there is no winner, the jackpot is increased until it is won. Typing /lotto will give you the current jackpot and your selected number. =Version 0.76 Rev 4= What's New/Changed - Medics and Mad Scientist can heal people for a price, or heal themselves. Use /heal nick to heal someone, nick is optional. - Drug dealers can sell drugs. As a drug dealer, use /drugs price to offer drugs to another player who is close to you. If you are offered drugs, use /buy amount to buy a certain amount of drugs. If you are just looking for a dealer, use /buy to notify all dealers that you are looking for drugs. Drugs refill your health, but it is illegal to sell drugs to someone. - Fixed the lottery bug. =Version 0.76 Rev 5= What's New/Changed - Cops have more / better guns - Ejecting passengers / yourself from your vehicle. Use /eject nick or /ejectall or /ejectme - Lottery advertisements, to remind everyone. Player skills - Car Jacker: Can steal locked Cars - Drug Dealer: Can sell drugs ( /drugs price ) - Burglar: Robberies are always succesful - Medic: Can heal people ( /heal ) - Driver: Can collect fares for driving (taxi / limo driver) - Hitman: (see next new feature) - Hit Contracts and Hitmen: you can place a hit contract on someone by using /hit nick price . All hitmen will be advised. Hitmen can use /hits to see all currently avalible hits. If a hitman kills someone who has a hit contract on them, the person who ordered it will then pay them. - Redid the /help and added skill info on spawn - Lotto tickets now cost 100$ Category:Script Versions